Dirce
Dirce is a professor who teaches about cooperation and how to keep one's calm in drastic situations for the male students at the Venterrus Flight Institute. Personality Dirce is a very soft-spoken mermaid who prefers to spend her free time alone reminiscing about her time in the seas of Andros. Her silence gives her an air of mystery which, coupled with her beauty, has caused many of her students to become smitten with her. Some of her students even believe that she is simply just too shy to have anyone know of her on a more personal level. Though, unfortunately for them, Dirce knows to keep her relationships with her students on a strictly professional level and she will waste no time to shoot down any attempts at flirting they may have planned. The one thing Dirce loves to share about herself is her livelihood back on her home realm of Andros. She absolutely enjoys answering whatever questions her students or colleagues may have about the realm and becomes so passionate that she may end up trying to drag them all over with the hopes of letting them see its beauty for themselves. She also seems to have a close relationship with two of her colleagues, Kraneia and Léone, as Léone oftens schemes with her in order to trick her students into doing routine drills and Kraneia seems very protective of her; almost like an older sister. Appearance Magical Abilities Dirce possesses all the magical abilities that are commonly found within her fellow mermaids. She is a swift swimmer, is capable of flight and can survive on land for a certain period of time. Naturally, much of Dirce's magic is derived from water as she can be seen commonly conjuring up bubbles that act as protective barriers around her students, colleagues and others when necessary. Trivia * Dirce is named after a Pegaeae, a type of naiad that lives within a spring. Dirce(Δίρκη) in particular was transformed into a spring and possibly into a naiad that resides in it after she perished. ** She was the wife of Lycus and aunt to Antiope, who Zeus later impregnated. Antiope fled in shame to Sicyon but was forced back by Lycus and gave birth to the twins Amphion and Zethus in the process. After Lycus gave Antiope to Dirce, she treated her harshly and hated her until Antiope fled once again. In a play named after Antiope, she flees back to the cave where her twin sons were born, finding them as fully grown men. Amphion and Zethus refuse to believe Antiope's claims of being their mother until Dirce comes to find Antiope and orders the men to have her killed. Instead, the men kill Dirce by tying her to the horns of a bull. ** As a devout follower of Dionysus, the god caused a spring to flow forth from where Dirce finally passed away. * Dirce is the only professor at the Institute that teaches a class made up of students of the opposite sex. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Andros Category:Mermaids Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Staff